


The Demon Returns

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Highlander Endame is not part of the deadman verse but Duncan remembers it, Manipulation, brain washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Duncan's happy life in the highlands of Scottland is ruined when the Demon Ahriman returns.





	The Demon Returns

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Demon Returns

He approached the house that he and Kate shared back home in the highlands of Scotland with the grocery bags. He was looking forward to a quiet evening at home when he heard the scream that clearly came from his wife. He dropped the bags and pulled out his sword heading immediately for the source of the screams. He arrived to find his wife convulsing in mid air while Cassandra chanted below her as a stone glowed in the middle of a strange circle. He had no idea what was going on but he knew he had to stop it. “Stop this,” he said angrily running forward to grab Cassandra. She turned a look of horror on him.

“Thank you, Duncan,” A disturbingly familiar voice said from the direction of his wife. He turned to see Kate fling out her hand and send Cassandra flying. “That witch nearly pulled me out of my nice new body.” The voice coming from his wife was one he’d never forget.

“Ahriman?” He asked knowing there was no other explanation for James Hortan’s voice coming out of Kate’s mouth. His wife’s body nodded and drew her sword. He parried the first blow but the demon wearing her body kept coming. “I defeated you.”

“Yes, and I would have had to wait a thousand years for another chance but then you got a second chance.” The demon contorted Kate’s face into an evil grimace. “Did you think that second chance at life was free my reawakening is the price of your enlightenment?” Kate’s body raised the sword in a mock salute. “Now I’ll take your head or you’ll take our beloved wife’s head either way I win.”

“Do not take his head under any circumstances Duncan,” Cassandra yelled from where she had fallen. “Just grant her a mortal’s death I can drive the demon from her body while she revives.” He watched as Kate’s head turned toward Cassandra a look of pure loathing on it’s face. “You cannot win Ahriman you haven’t not taken her fully yet.”

“All I need is time,” The demon snarled and there was a terrible flash of light and everything went dark. When he came to, it was to Cassandra leaning over him chanting furiously in a language he didn’t know.

“Where’s Kate?” He managed to croak out and he saw Cassandra’s face fall. “I have to find her so you can save her.” She looked away from him as he said that so he knew. “You can’t save her can you?”

“It depends Duncan on if we can find them before Ahriman takes a head,” She said gravely. “During a quickening a person’s soul is laid bear and darkness can seep deep into it as you well know.” He remembered the horrible feeling of a dark quickening and couldn’t bear to think of that happening to Kate. “He will take her after the nearest immortal; do you know of any who live nearby?”

“Sayid, runs an Islamic center about an hours drive from here,” He said recalling the friendly Muslim immortal he’d met around two hundred years ago. “He is a devout holy man of his faith he doesn’t take heads.”

“Then he will be an easy target for Ahriman,” Cassandra said darkly. “Duncan if we are too late and Ahriman has taken a quickening then we must flee otherwise Ahriman can simply behead Kate’s body to possess your own.” Her face was grave. “Without protection any immortal who takes her quickening will become Ahriman’s new host in a matter of hours.”

He felt himself freeze. “So there will be no way to stop him once he has taken a head?” He didn’t want to think about having to kill Kate but the thought of an unstoppable Ahriman was even more horrifying.

“No, there is a way but to safe guard you requires a ritual that takes time to prepare and perform,” She said darkly. “If he has taken a head we will have to flee until I can perform it on you; only then can you safely take his head while holding the stone I tried to seal him in earlier.” She produced a small stone from somewhere. “The ritual’s protection will filter Ahriman from the quickening you absorb into this stone where he will be sealed for the next thousand years.” He nodded and then ran for his house. “Duncan where are you going?”

“I’m calling Sayid, to warn him to stay on the center’s holy ground,” He called back. If they could just stop Kate from killing him then the tragedy could be prevented. He grabbed his address book and searched through it for the number he needed. He hoped the demon was limited to traveling in Kate’s body if so there was probably still time.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
